


Best Day Of Our Lives

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gifts, Truces, Wedding Dresses, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, handmade gifts, sweet vows, wedding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Mari's dream is finally coming true, it's her wedding!Takes place after 'Best Damn Thing To Happen'





	Best Day Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the FINAL fic installment of ‘Who Cares? Cause I Don’t’. I do like how that fic now has three fics. But I’m also REALLY happy that you guys liked them!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic too!!

_ One Year Later _

Marinette was excited. In a month, it would be her wedding day. She made her wedding dress to make sure it was perfect. She wanted to make Damian’s suit, but they barred her. They said if the groom can’t see the wedding dress before the wedding, then the bride cannot see the groom's suit. But she was sure Damian and his brothers didn’t want her doing more than necessary. They were lucky her parents got her to agree that her bridesmaids buy their dresses.

Currently, they were at a taste testing for the meal and cake. They found an Italian restaurant they both like and does catering. They finished the meal and agreed. They were quick to put in how many people, the date, and what items for them to bring. Mari linked arms with Damian as they walked out of the restaurant and to the car. “Angel, do you really think it’ll be ok with them there?” he asked and Mari shook her head with a sigh.

“I’ll talk to them after the taste test. But after talking I’ll need to have Batman and maybe Superman come over for them to really seal the deal,” Mari said and Damian nodded understanding.

The cake testing went by quickly and they split with Mari giving Damian a kiss. “Tell Bruce to expect a call from me later,” Mari said.

“Will do, Angel,” Damian said dropping her off at the Recreational Lounge. She waved goodbye as Damian drove off to help get decorations ready. Mari smiled as she went to the door and opened it. She was beaming when she entered the room and all the villains smiled at her.

“Hey, guys!” she greeted and they returned the sentiment.

“Whatcha doing here?” Harley asked walking over to Mari and Mari smiled.

“Well, my fiance and his family are worried,” Mari said and the Rogue’s looked down at that. “You guys have apparently been meeting together in secret and that’s worrying them,” she continued.

“You don’t have to worry!” Harley said with a smile and Mari raised a brow. “We’re just making sure nothing happens on your big day!” she said and Mari shook her head with a sigh.

“I know you guys want to come, but you  _ have _ to make sure you don’t do anything,” Mari said and the Rogue’s nodded. “That means not even stopping people for riddles,” she said looking at Riddler and Puzzler who looked down.

“Ok,” they mumbled and Mari sighed once more.

“Ok, I’m going to Batman and Superman here and you guys will make a truce. No fighting or criminal acts for three days, the day before my wedding, the wedding day, and the day after my wedding. Got it?” she asked and they nodded agreement. They wanted to be there for when she gets married since they cared for her. Mari then took her phone out and dialed. “Hey, Batman. You know about how the Rogue’s want to come to my wedding?” she asked, but she knew he knew everything. But she did that to make sure the villains don’t find out his identity. “Ya, so they have agreed for you and Superman to come down for a neutrality truce for my wedding. If they want to come, they need to promise not to do anything,” she said nodded.

“So?” Edward asked.

“Superman and Batman will be here soon,” she said. While they waited, Mari talked to Janus, Edwin, and Allan. Soon, Batman came in with a paper. He walked over to Mari and nodded to her. A couple minutes later, Superman came in and went over to her and Batman.

“So you know the agreement?” Batman asked and the Rogue’s nodded. “No stealing, no threatening, no freezing, no kidnapping, no intimidation, and no riddles,” Batman said and they nodded once more. “By signing this, you agree to not misbehave for three days to attend the wedding of Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Damian Wayne. Do you promise not to do anything?” he asked and the Rogue’s nodded once more.

Mari beamed at them as they went over and signed the paper. “Thank you! Now, I best be off! I’ll see you later!” Mari chirped and the Rogue’s waved goodbye as she left with Batman.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ Wedding Day _

Mari was nervous. It was close to the time for the wedding to start. Her bridesmaids were fusing and trying to calm her down. “Mari, everything will be fine,” Chloe said fixing Mari’s veil.

“But what if I trip! What if the dress rips! Or I trip and fall onto Damian!?” Mari rambled and her friends patted her back.

“Girl, you’ll do fine!” Alya said and the others nodded.

“Yeah. You’ll be perfectly fine. You won’t even realize there’s anyone else there when you look into Damian’s eyes,” Juleka added and Mari smiled at them.

“Thanks,” she replied and they nodded.

“You look gorgeous,” Sabine said entering the room. Mari smiled at her mom as Sabine led them to the mirror. She moved the veil a little before putting a teira on top, securing it. “I wore this on my wedding,” she said and Mari gasped and smiled before pulling Sabine into a hug.

“Thank you, mama,” Mari muttered and her mom patted her back and turned her to the mirror.

“Juleka is right, when you walk down that aisle, you won’t be focused on anyone but your  _ husband _ ,” she said and Mari smiled at everyone through the mirror. Mari then grabbed a layer of the skirt and puffed it up a little. The dress was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. At her waist was a beaded belt that had a bow on the side. On top of the bow was a white butterfly. The bodice was covered with gems making her signature flower, apple blossoms. Her skirt was layered with sparkling translucent fabric. On her feet were simple white heels.

“Sabine, it’s almost time, you might want to get to your seat,” Bruce called from beside Tom. Mari smiled at them both as Sabine left with a pat. “You look amazing. Damian will be stunned by your beauty,” he said and Mari smiled bashfully at that.

“He’s right. You look amazing, darling,” Tom said and Mari smiled thanks to the both of them.

“I’ll see you at the reception,” Bruce called walking out of the room.

“You ready?” he asked and Mari gave a nervous smile.   
“Yes, just a tad nervous,” she admitted as Chloe handed her the bouquet. She gripped the bouquet tightly and Tom placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Don’t be. You’ll be as graceful as you always were,” Tom said before linking their arms. The bridesmaids led the way. They stopped at the door and waited. Soon, everyone stood up and turned toward the door and the bride's march started. Mari smiled at everyone as they started walking down the aisle before turning to Damian. Her smile relaxed as she looked at him. He looked just as nervous as she was but relaxed too. Dick and Jon were right next to Damian and they had patted his shoulder to calm him. Claude and Allan were also up there smiling at her.

But she only had eyes on Damian then. She soon reached the end and let go of Tom’s arm. She then handed her bouquet over to Chloe before taking both of Damian’s hands as they stood before the priest. They didn’t hear the priest as they stood looking at each other.

“Do you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the priest finally asked.

“I do,” Mari replied.

“And do you, Damian Wayne, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife?” he asked and Damian nodded.

“I do.”

“Now the vows. The couple has decided to write their vows for this,” the priest said and stepped back a bit.

“Damian, when we met, I was a mess. I wasn’t in a good place, but you didn’t care. You saw in me what I could become. You gave me unconditional love and support these past two years. You’ve helped me through thick and thin. You’ve seen me at my worst, and at my best. You continue to inspire me to do amazing things. You are my sun and stars. I love you so much,” Mari spoke with a smile and Damian was teary. After she finished, Jon and Dick were trying to stop tears while the priest wiped his away. A few people in the audience had tears themselves.

“Mari, you have been so wonderful to me. When we met, I thought that that was going to be the only time. But we continued to talk and see each other. After our first official date, I knew I loved you. I also knew I’d protect you from anyone trying to harm you. You brightened up my life so brilliantly, so much I didn’t know possible. You’ve helped me and my family so much through the little things you do. You are my Angel, my moon. I’m truly lucky to have found you. I will love you for all time,” Damian said and Mari was wiping away her tears.

“That was beautiful. May we have the rings?” the priest spoke and Nino’s little brother, Chris came up holding the rings. Damian took the simple silver band and slide it over Mari’s ring finger until it hit the engagement ring. Mari smiled as she grabbed the other silver ring, but this one had a small emerald on it. She smiled lovingly at Damian as she slid the ring onto his finger and held his hand. “I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife! You may kiss the bride!” the priest said.

Damian placed a hand on Mari’s cheek and pulled her close to kiss her sweetly. As they kissed, the audience cheered happily. They separated and led the way out with the bridesmaids following. Soon after, the priest followed after them. As the guests moved to the reception area, Mari and Damian spent a few minutes alone in a separate room to bask. The priest had them sign the marriage papers quickly before leaving to allow them a moment of peace.

After a few minutes, they headed off to the reception where everyone started clapping once more. After the food was served, both their parents shared a toast, followed by Jon and Chloe. Dick was the last to make a toast to them. At the end of all the toasts, Mari and Damian were tearing up.

“Thank you so much,” Mari began as she stood up from the bridal table. “I’m so grateful that you all came to celebrate us coming together and sharing our love,” Mari said and Damian smiled standing up too. He then wrapped an arm around Mari’s waist and lifted a glass with his other hand. Mari did the same with her hand as she wrapped her other arm around Damian.

“This has been an amazing day. Thank you for all coming to make this day so wonderful,” Damian continued and they tapped their glasses together before taking a sip. Everyone followed suit and clapped. As they ate, Harley came up holding something behind her back. Though everyone not at the bridal table could see it.

“So, me and the others have been working on this for a month. And we wanted to personally give it to you. I hope you love it,” Harley spoke and held out a box that was tied with a ribbon. Mari smiled as she gently took the box. She then set in on the table and they both undid the ribbon.

After, they took the lid off and Bruce set it to the side. Mari then moved the tissue paper and smiled as she saw what was inside. She pulled out the scrapbook. On the cover was a picture, it was her and Damian with the Rogue’s smiling.

_ Our Memories _ . It said on the cover in a curling font that had a gem at the beginning and end. She then opened it up and teared up. On every page was a picture with silly stickers and a recipe. Mari smiled tearily as she nodded. She then stood up and went around to hug Harley tightly. “I love it,” Mari replied pulling back. She then turned to the table holding all the Rogue’s. “Thank you for making this,” she said and they raised a hand in acknowledgment.

The rest of the reception went by. They had fun doing the first dance and then talking to everyone. But soon, it was time for it to end. Or at least, for Mari to get to bed. She yawned as she waved goodbye to everyone. They walked out with their arms linked out to the car. Mari was leaning against Damian as they walked. The press was still there getting pictures, but they were lucky that Bruce made sure they weren’t harsh. People came out and from the reception and waved as they entered the car. Mari waved as the door closed. Damian walked around the car and eaved one last time before entering the car.

On the back window was ‘Just Married’ in white paint with hearts. Mari looked at everyone as the car drew away. Once they were far enough away, Mari held Damian’s hand as he drove them to a hotel they’d be staying at for their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is!! The wedding!! And all the Rogue’s came to see their favorite gal get married!! This was sooooo fun to write!! I loved writing the vows thou, they were sooo sweet! I hope you enjoyed it!! Now onto another fic!! -Love Willa<3<3<3<3


End file.
